The Story of Cecilson
by AllyMT
Summary: Cecil and Mr. Anderson are from two entirely different worlds but after a summer at lumber camp together after dealing with a bully named Moose, they are becoming closer than ever but Mr. Anderson can't hide that he knows Cecil's secret. *This was an assignment I wrote this year in English after reading a short story called The Moose and The Sparrow by Hugh Garner.*


**Authors Note:** Uhhhhhh... Hi... I don't own these characters! This is a continuation of a short story I read in English class, The Moose and The Sparrow... I got an A! Yay! Anyways... Haha, thought I'd just put it up here thanks to the constant jokes on how I submitted a fanfic for a grade! Go read The Moose and The Sparrow by Hugh Garner!

* * *

My leg shook lightly as I took a small sip from the cool glass of scotch that I had clutched in both hands as I glanced around the plane. Babies crying, business men making small talk, teenagers listening to their music and children looking out the window excitedly. I sighed quietly, slowly looking back out the window and attempting to admire the view to distract myself. _This better be worth it._

I was collecting my luggage when I saw him. Cecil pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking around the airport as he nervously rocked on his heels. I smiled, slowly slinging the bag over my shoulder before making my way over to his unsuspecting self. He squeaked as my hands grabbed at his sides quickly.

"Boo!" I boomed before bursting into a chuckle. My arms wrapped securely around the slim boys' waist, "Cecil, I missed you."

The 19 year old let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders slowly lowering, "Mr. Anderson, you scared me…"

"Don't call me that."

"But-"

"But nothing, Cecil. You call me Everett."

A smile twitched at his lips as I slowly tucked my head into the crook of Cecil's neck, nuzzling slowly and marveling at the sweet scent of his body spray and warmth.

* * *

Cecil handed the cup over to me slowly, his eyes bright behind his glasses; I nodded, smiling softly as I accepted the coffee.

"It's so nice having you here… I didn't think you'd visit," he mumbled the last part with a hint of embarrassment. His tone was almost sad, he sounded grateful but also quite depressed.

I smiled nervously, glancing around the small apartment. _So this is where the sparrow stays during hibernation… Wait… Do sparrows hibernate?_ I sighed deeply; _I really don't want to do this… _My stomach was churning uncomfortably as I built up courage, the young boy slowly sat next to me, our knees brushing against each other lightly.

"Listen, Cecil… I have to talk to you," his smile slowly faded as they made eye contact. "Cecil… I know what you did… I saw the marks on the tree bark… From the wire," I glanced down at the watch strap that Cecil had crafted for me. "I just need you to admit it to me… Talk to me…"

Tears were slowly building up in Cecil's eyes. _No, no, no… Please, no… _His shoulders shook, tears beginning to slowly roll down his cheeks as his eyes slid shut. The sound of the cup dropping onto the coffee table was heard.

"Hey, hey…" my arms wrapped his torso, pulling him snug against my own chest as a short cry bubbled up from Cecil's throat. "Don't cry… It's okay, it's okay…"

"Y-You don't understand!" He choked out as tears streamed down his cheeks, almost resembling patterns on his face.

I held him close, whispering, "Cecil… It's okay… I won't tell anybody… Your secret is safe…" he shook against me, sniffling every few minutes as I rubbed slow circles on his back. "I just… I never thought… It was insane to find out that it was you… That you were capable…"

Cecil was still shaking in my arms but his breathing was slowly starting to even. I slowly pulled back slightly to look down at him, slowly tipping his head up.

"C-Cecil…" I stuttered out, my voice was shaking now as our eyes met. I felt myself moving closer hesitantly, our eyelashes slowly fluttering nervously before slipping shut.

_Watch the glasses, Everett, watch the glasses! _I felt Cecil's lips brush lightly against mine before I leaned into the kiss more, running my hand up to the back of his head as his shaking hands moved to my shoulders. The kiss didn't last too long, we disconnected and both looked to each other.

"Cecil… I'm on your side…" A small smile graced my lips, slowly bringing my hand to caress his cheek. "I'm here to help you… You will be okay… It'll be okay…"

Cecil stared at me, a nervous twitch striking him yet again. That's something that hasn't been seen since Moose had been alive.

"Let's start this story from the beginning…"

From that moment on, Cecil put all his trust into me. I would help him through his issues and he would trust that nobody but us would know his secrets. Nobody would know the fear that coursed through Cecil's veins that caused him to lash out at threats to him. Cecil was special and I knew that from the start. He'd get the help he needed but I'd never tell a soul. I'll never forget the first words Cecil said after I first moved in.

"**Who would have known we'd get together from the murder of a maniac?"**


End file.
